Eggnog shared with you Seto?
by tari-chan
Summary: Seto and Mokuba go to a cafe for some time off. Have an interesting waitress. Plz read and review. Oneshot ficy


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
AN: Shared eggnog with you; Seto/?????.  
  
"Look Seto. It's snowing." An enchanted young boy leaned on the window watching the pure milky snowflakes descending from the sky. "Mokuba, don't lean on the window like that." A serious young male warned continuously typing on his labtop. "Oh, Seto. You always work on improving the company. Can't you take at least a break for a few moments?" Mokuba wined. "If I do, you know other companies will surpass us in products. That is why I must not take time off." Seto side-long glanced at his younger brother still typing.   
  
"Come on, Seto. Let's go out for a cup of Eggnog. I know this fancy cafe." Mokuba tugged on Seto's arm. "Mokuba, you know I got to get this program done." Seto ripped free of Mokuba's grip. Mokuba fell on the floor forming puppy eyes, the one weakness that the CEO of Kaiba Corps. couldn't turn down. "Fine. We'll go." Seto sighed giving in. Mokuba beamed.   
  
The Kaiba's brothers were being driven to the cafe where Mokuba suggusted to go. The bells rang once they entered. "Hello." greeted a young girl in a respected uniform. The girl has long burnt sienna hair. Her cloths were a jade bodice over a crimson shell with an ebony dirndl. The shoes were ebony and snowy socks.   
  
"Non-smoking or Smoking?" The girl asked. "Non-smoking." Seto replied coldly. The girl warmly giggled running her pointer finger on his chest and slide it off. "Please follow me." she motioned leading the way. Mokuba covered his mouth hiding his chuckling. At the sight of his older brother astonished by her reaction to his coldness.  
  
She lead them to the window. "Cool. A window. Now I can watch the snow as we wait for our food." Mokuba thrilled sitting at the window. Seto casually sat down. The girl turned her attention to the young boy. "You like the snow, too?" She asked shyly. "Yeah. It's so amazing how it comes down from the sky." Mokuba looked at the girl. "You're so cute." The girl remarked with a soft smile. Mokuba bashfully looked away from her. She looked over at a jealous Seto icy-glaring at her.   
  
"Um... May I get anything while you two look over your menus?" She asked. "Yeah. Apple Pie for me." Mokuba cheerfully. "Sure." The girl giggled warmly at him. Mokuba blushed looking down bashfully. "And you, Sir." She turned to Seto with a comfort grin. "Hmpt." Seto closed his eyes giving her the cold shoulder. "Seto." Mokuba whispered. Embarrassed of his anti-social brother.   
  
"Seto..." She paused. Seto's eyes flew open. "That's Mr. Kaiba to you." Seto coldly gazed at her. The girl quickly bowed in terror. "Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I-It is an h-honor having you here at our family's cafe. Please enjoy your stay." The girl stuttered, her body trembling. Seto found it annoying when he was flattered at being in presents of some place. "Stop with the flattery talk and get me a pie." Seto demanded. The girl nodded rushing off. 'In that outfit...' Seto kept his gaze on her tugging his collar feeling inflamed.   
  
"You like her, don't you?" Mokuba suspicious. "No, I don't." Seto denied. "Then why were you eyeing her up when she was leaving to take our orders? I saw the way you looked at her." Mokuba confronted. Seto opened his mouth. "Here are your pies with wipped cream. Is there anything else?" The girl placed the two pies down. "I heard you two arguing over something. Was it over little ol' me?" She winked at the brothers. "No. We were arguing about the cheque. Get us the cheque, so we can leave. I got important business to attend." Seto.  
  
"Elegant foxy maiden, would you come here?" a guy waved. 'Duke Devilen.' Seto glared at his nemesis and competition in Duel Monsters produces. "Coming." She left the brothers.   
  
"So, Seto. What's your tip for her? A $50 or $100? I do admit she is fine but she's..." Mokuba paused looking behind him. The girl was laughing at Duke's dice tricks. "Let's go." Seto placed his tip under his plate. The Kaiba brothers left the cafe without her knowing. "Duke, I got to go get the bill for one of my customers." She giggled waving at Duke walking to the back. "Here it is." She took the bill and walking towards where the Kaiba brothers were.   
  
"Huh? Did they leave?" She was confussed picking up the plates. There was her tip. "What a guy." She picked up her tip walking to the back.   
  
The Kaiba brothers were sitting in silence. 'Seto's going to get back to work for our company once we get back home.' Mokuba thought glancing at his older brother. Seto looked intense, his mind was elsewhere. Mokuba opened his mouth. "Stop the limo." Seto coldly spoke. The limo came to a hault. Opening the door, Seto stepped out. "Take Mokuba home." Seto ordered closing the door. The limo drove off. The snow began to fall, Seto turned walking in the falling snow.   
  
Once he got there, The girl was locking up. Turning she frooze in the gaze of Seto. "H-Hello, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled. "I forgot to tell you. I would like to have an extra large eggnog." Seto told her. She blinked her emerald eyes in amazement. She nodded warmly, turning around re-opening the cafe.   
  
"Please, make yourself comfortable." She encouraged. Seto took a seat at the counter chairs. She walked behind the counter, preparing the extra large eggnog. "Mr. Kaiba, thank you for the tip." She blushed handing him the extra large Eggnog. "Do I have to pay for this too?" Seto eyed her up from head to toes. He licked his lips. "It's on the house." The girl smiled.   
  
Seto placed two straws into his Eggnog. "This is a large Eggnog. I don't think I can finsh this by myself. Would you do me the honors of helping me finsh it?" Seto glanced up at her. The girl was speechless.  
  
"Of course, where are my manners? I don't even believe I know your name. Tell me. What is your name?" Seto asked taking a sip of his Eggnog. "It's Serenity Wheeler." The girl answered. "Serenity Wheeler... What a lovely name." Seto remarked.   
  
"So, Serenity. Will you do me the honors of sharing this Eggnog with me?" Seto asked. Serenity smiled and nodded. Both Serenity and Seto shared a glass of Eggnog. Gazing into each others eyes, enjoying the Eggnog. Unknown Joey was banging on the window in rage seeing Seto and Serenity sharing an Eggnog drink.   
  
Pausing from drinking Eggnog, Seto cupped her chin in his hand lifting her face up to his. Leaning his face to her face planting a soft passionate kiss on her soft, smooth lips. Serenity touched his chest retuning the inflamed passionate inheated kiss they shared. After the kiss, She smiled warmly running her fingers through his hair. "Seto, I..." Serenity paused. Joey crashed open through the door. "How dare of you, Kaiba. Keep your hands off my little sister." Joey said in rage. "Little sister?" Seto asked looking at Serenity.   
  
~~~  
  
Tari-chan: Sorry about saying 'She...' or 'The girl...' throughout most of the story. But at least it's Serenity. I'm a fan of S/S. I hope y'all liked the chapter. I might continue or might not. But at least it's a Christmas fic. :P I only know Canadian money. Sorry I get confussed of the yen thing in Japan. Plz Read and review for me. 


End file.
